Hearing aids are used by a large number of people to help restore their hearing to a suitable level. Whether the hearing loss was caused by an accident, excessive loud noise, old age, a genetic abnormality, or the like, the hearing aid allows these people to overcome their disability and become a fully functioning member of society. Current hearing aid technology often utilizes a discreet transducer that is used in the ear canal along with a larger component that is mounted behind the ear. However, as the technology improves and components become smaller, it becomes more difficult for such items to be properly placed. Those who are elderly, disabled, or suffering from reduced dexterity often find it difficult to hold such small items, much less place them properly.
Typically a user must attempt to insert the hearing aid with the fingers. Unfortunately, this method is often difficult and frustrating. As an alternative, some users resort to usage of tweezers which are not suited to control delicate hearing aids. Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that addresses these problems.